


Bye, Mr. Charlie

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Child Predator, Established Relationship, Everyone Should Own A Dog, M/M, Mention of Child Porn, Murder, Post Mpreg, Will Knows, Winston - Freeform, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>Just to see the bloodthirsty side of H&B- A pedophile has moved into the neighborhood. He tries to talk Hanni into following him home but he has no success. Hanni tells his parent not knowing what he escaped. Hannibal the hunter make a return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye, Mr. Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, so sorry. 
> 
> A wonderful prompt from AnglophileJD85! 
> 
> Enjoy.

A little boy, Hannibal Lecter Jr., rode his bike around the house. His father, William Graham, was under a car, working on the engine. For fun. Papa was inside making lemonade for them. 

Hanni circled the house, Winston running close behind, trying to get the stick that Hanni was holding and jumping back when the kid came to a sudden stop. Winston barked happily and jumped from one spot to another. 

“Daddy said he’ll take my training wheels off soon, Winston,” Hanni told the dog. “And then you won’t catch me.”

Winston whined, then dropped his head and front paws, waving his tail in the air. 

Hanni laughed and threw the stick. Winston snatched it out of the air and made a run for it. Hanni took off after him. 

The next time Hanni circled the house, he noticed a man by the gate trying to wave him over. Hanni rode his bike over, stopping a few feet away.

“Hey kid, my ball got on your property. Think you can help me out?” the man asked. He was older, closer to his papa’s age but with a beard like his daddy.

Hanni, always a polite and helpful child, got off his bike and ran to fetch the ball. Winston stayed close. He wasn’t barking but the hair on his back stood up. 

“That’s a nice dog you got there,” the man said.

“Thank you,” Hanni said because papa said that’s what you do when someone gives you a compliment. He wondered if Winston was suppose to say thank you too. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Junior,” Hanni answered. Only his papa and daddy called him Hanni anymore. 

“Junior?” The man leaned on the gate that separated them. “That’s not a real name. That’s a suffix. Do you know what that means?” 

“It means that I have my papa’s name,” Hanni said, slightly insulted. He was almost five after all. 

“Well, yea,” the man chuckled. “Well, what’s your papa’s name?” 

“Papa,” Hanni told him because he wasn’t suppose to call his papa anything else. 

“All right, fair enough,” the man laughed again. “My name is Charles. I’m going to be your new neighbor. You can call me Charlie. Ok?”

Hanni shook his head. “Papa says it’s rude to call adults by their first name.” 

“Sounds like your papa is a bit uptight,” Charles said with a huff, but before Hanni could ask him what that meant, he continued. “How about Mr. Charlie? Is that ok?” 

Hanni shrugged. He didn’t know. 

“Hanni!” His daddy’s voice cut through the yard.

Hanni turned to ride home before remembering his manners and quickly turning back. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Charles muttered, watching till Hanni was out of sight. 

** 

It was only a few days later that Hanni was once again riding his bike around the house when he saw Charles. The man motioned him over and Hanni rode his bike up to the gate. 

“Hey, Junior, do you remember me?”

Hanni chewed his lip for a bit before smiling, “Mr. Charlie?”

“Good, that’s good. I can see you’re a very bright boy,” the man smiled. “So, Junior, what is Hanni short for? I heard your father call for you the other day.”

“Hannibal,” the boy answered proudly. He wore his papa’s name like a badge of honor. 

“That’s a big name for such a little boy,” Charles smiled and winked at the boy. 

“I’m almost five,” Hanni said, puffing out his chest. 

“Wow,” Charles made a big show of being impressed. “You’re a big boy now, hu?” 

Hanni nodded. 

“Well I’ll call you if I need help lifting heavy furniture or a ride to work, ok?” 

Hanni giggled. Winston ran up to Hanni with a stick in his mouth. He shook his head jumped back a step. 

“Winston wants to play. I have to go. Bye, Mr. Charlie.” Hanni waved and fallowed Winston. 

When Hanni circled the house and Mr. Charlie was still there, he didn’t think anything of it, just waived and kept riding. 

“Hanni, not so close to the flowers,” Hannibal warned as he trimmed the rose bushes in the backyard. 

“Yes, papa,” Hanni yelled, as he peddled away. 

Hannibal smiled as the boy disappeared out of view. He clipped a flower for his lover, and waited for his son to finish circling the house so he could call him inside. 

** 

It was just over a week before Charles was once again at the gate. Hanni came up on his own this time. Winston, of course, was not far behind. 

“Hey, Hanni!”

“Hi,” Hanni said. He wasn’t too happy about being called Hanni, but knew better than to argue with an adult.

“Your dog seems like a very good dog. Winston, was it?” 

Hanni nodded, surprised. “How’d you know?”

“You called him that when he pulled you away to play last time. He goes everywhere you do, hu?” 

“Yes, he’s my best friend,” Hanni confirmed.

“You love dogs, right?” Charles asked coming to lean on the gate. 

“Yea, I want a puppy.” 

“Well I just got a puppy! He’s only a little thing so he’s not suppose to leave the house just yet. Want to see him?”

“Yea!” Hanni’s mouth broke into a huge grin. “Can I? Really?”

“Sure, he’s at my house, we can go now,” Charles smiled widely at him. 

“I’m not suppose to leave the yard,” Hanni frowned. He took a step back. “And I have to ask my daddy.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” The man reassured him. “We’re friends, right?”

“Yes, but-” 

“So it’s not like I’m a stranger,” Charles argued. “You’re not suppose to talk to strangers, right?”

Hanni nodded.

“That’s a good boy. Strangers are dangerous but I’m not a stranger. I’m Mr. Charlie and I’m your friend. Right?”

“Yea,” Hanni shrugged. 

Charles had started opening the gate when Winston jumped between them. He was barking and snarling at the man. The hair on his back stood up like a shark fin and drool turned foamy from the loud growls he was emitting.

“Winston!” Hanni tried to pull on his collar but Winston had no trouble pulling away. He jumped at the open gate. 

Charles backed up and locked the gate to keep it between him and the dog. 

“Winston! Hanni!” Daddy’s voice rose above the barking.

“I got to go,” Hanni ran towards the house.

Winston stood at the gate for a few more seconds before turning and catching up to his young owner in a just a few leaps. Will met them at the door, grabbing Hanni as he ran up and placing him on his hip.

“What was Winston barking at like that?” Will asked.

“The neighbor,” Hanni said, with a shrug. “I saw his teeth.”

“At the neighbor?” Will was shocked. Winston had been nothing but gentle since the day he picked him up on the side of the road. “That isn’t very nice.” 

Winston whined at his knee and dropped to ground. 

“Oh you’re a good boy now, hu?” Will laughed and bent to pet him on the head. “Were you playing next to the gate?” 

“No,” Hanni told him because he really wasn’t. He squirmed out of his father’s hold and bent to rub Winston’s head. 

“You’re still my bestest friend,” Hanni told the dog, kissing him on the nose. 

Will chuckled and didn’t bother correcting the boy. He left the grammar lessons to Hannibal. 

**

Hannibal was walking Winston. It was usually Will that took care of that chore but he got called in by Jack. Hannibal was not about to sacrifice his yard for the dog’s bladders. 

Hannibal had the leash in one hand and Hanni’s small hand in the other. 

“I want to hold the leash,” Hanni tugged on his hand. 

“No, honey,” Hannibal shook his head. “He might pull.” 

“Winston never pulls me,” Hanni frowned up at his papa.

“A compromise?” Hannibal offered. “We will both hold the leash.”

“Compromise,” Hanni said with a nod, and then tried again when he couldn’t get the word right.

Winston walked between them, stopping to sniff the occasional tree which were planted a few yards apart on the city sidewalk. A man getting in his car caught Hanni’s attention.

“Hi, Mr. Charlie!” Hanni screamed and waved. 

Hannibal turned and saw a middle aged man with a beard. The man seemed to freeze as if deciding what to do, before he returned the wave briefly and quickly got in his car and drove away. Hannibal made a mental note of the license plate.

“Son, we do not raise our voice to greet someone,” Hannibal softly chided. 

“Oops,” Hanni pouted because he knew better. “Sorry.” 

Hannibal gave him a reassuring smile and let go of the leash so he could cover Hanni’s hand with his.

“Who is Mr. Charlie?” 

“He’s our neighbor.”

“How do you know him?” Hannibal asked, a coldness spreading through him slowly. 

“He dropped his ball and I gave it to him and he has a puppy at home but he can’t take it out,” Hanni frowned and tugged on his arm, “Papa, to tight.”

“I’m sorry, sweet boy,” Hannibal quickly let go of the boy’s hand, taking the leash, he picked his son up. “Did Mr. Charlie ask you to come see the puppy.” 

“Yea,” Hanni nodded. 

“How many times have you spoken to him?” 

“I don’t know,” Hanni shrugged. “He stands by the gate.”

“More than once?” Hannibal didn’t realize that he was walking faster now. He opened the gate and made his way into the house.

Hanni just nodded and laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Am I in trouble?” 

“No, sweetheart,” Hannibal told him, he let go of the leash and wrapped his free arm around the boy. He didn’t want the boy to worry. “Hanni, you know you aren’t suppose to talk to strangers.”

“But he isn’t. He said I can call him Mr. Charlie and that we’re friends.” Hanni raised his head so he could look at his father. 

“He was a stranger when he told you that,” Hannibal rubbed his back. “Do not talk to any strangers unless your daddy or I introduce you to them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, papa,” Hanni nodded. ”

“Good boy,” Hannibal worked hard to keep himself together and if it wasn’t for the child in his arms he’d be tempted to break something. “Give papa a hug and then you can go play.”

Hanni snaked his hands around the older man’s neck and squeezed hard. Hannibal buried a kiss in the hair and held on for a few moments longer. 

**

Hannibal was contemplating telling William what he had learned and what he was planning to do. He felt like it was his job to keep Will from worrying but the understanding they had set up years ago called for a full disclosure. Hannibal still hunted the rude but now they were pre-approved by Will and the doctor had the agent’s blessing as long as he cut out the theatrics and left no connection to the Ripper. 

Will came home during story time. He curled into bed with Hannibal and their son. They let him read the last few pages. 

“One more story?” Hanni asked after they closed the book. “Daddy wasn’t here for the whole story.” 

“Time for bed,” Hannibal said gently. 

“But daddy didn’t get to hear the whole story,” Hanni argued and Will raised a brow at his lover. The argument was legit. 

“Papa needs to talk daddy,” Hannibal explained.

“Is daddy in trouble?” 

Will chuckled and tickled the boy. “I take offense. I’ve been nothing but wonderful, right?”

“Yes!” Hanni laughed and squirmed.

“I can’t hear you,” Will sang the words.

“Papa help,” Hanni squealed happily. “Save me!”

Hannibal shook his head at their antics, grabbed a toy sword and held it to Will’s neck. 

“Unhand the boy and I may spare you!” 

“I yield!” Will threw his hands in the air. 

“What should we do with him?” Hannibal asked their son.

“Tickle him!” Hanni leaped from his bed and landed in Will’s arms. 

Daddy went down with loud protests but didn’t fight back as little fingers poked and tickled.

“Papa, help!” 

“I think daddy had enough,” Hannibal crossed his arms and nudged at Will with sock covered toes. “Did you have enough?”

“I surrender!” Will held his hand up again and Hannibal snatched Hanni off his chest.

“We make an excellent team,” Hannibal said, kissing the boy’s cheek and laying him down on his bed. 

Hanni was smiling as daddy covered him with the blanket. Little Winston was tucked in next to him and he got more than a couple a kisses before the lights were finally turned off. The door was left ajar, so Winston could come and go as he pleased. 

“So,” Will said, eyes glowing with mischief, once they were out of earshot. “Am I in trouble?”

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth curled and he raised a brow. Will suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, firm hands on his hips. 

“Is there something you would like to confess?” 

“It all depends on what you know,” Will chuckled with a cheeky grin. 

Hannibal growled and nipped at his neck. When Will moans and Hannibal captures his mouths. The kiss ends too soon and Hannibal guides Will towards the kitchen with a gentle hand on his elbow.

“Come, you must eat.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Will says and he has to admit to himself that it came out as a whine. 

“I do not remember asking,” Hannibal said with a playful swat to the younger man’s backside. 

Will laughs and sits at the counter. 

“Well, are you going to tell me what you had to talk to me about or is it going to ruin my appetite?” 

Hannibal stops, and considers the words, “Yes, I believe so.” 

“Tell me,” Will rises and moves to stand by Hannibal. All humor is gone from his voice.

Hannibal considers the plate in his hand and Will’s demand. He wants Will to eat. The young man skips too many meals. On the other hand, Will had the right to know. He sets the plate down with a sigh. 

“I am going to kill our neighbor,” Hannibal tells him. 

“What?” Will snorts. “Don’t tell me, Mrs. Richards’ cat got into our backyard again? Or you were invited to another backyard cookout?” 

“Really, William, does the FBI keep you on for these delightful insights?” 

Will snorts, “Go on. Tell me.” 

“A new neighbor. Hanni has informed me that the man has been speaking to him at our gate,” Hannibal said, questioning his decision to tell him when Will paled. “He also said that the man offered to show him a puppy. I do not like jumping to conclusions but when this man heard Hanni call out to him, his reaction was most guilty.” 

Will took a deep, calming breath and then another. 

“Tell me everything,” Will demanded. 

“I’m afraid there is not much to tell,” Hannibal admitted. “I did not find him on the sex offenders site. All I have been able to learn is that his name is Charles Zanner and he lives alone. All Hanni said is that they had spoken more than once. ” 

“And you’re going to kill him?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal answered easily.

“Good,” Will smiled. “How can I help?” 

Hannibal frowned at him. “No.” 

“No?” Will rolled his eyes. “I’m not Hanni. You don’t get to tell me no.”

“Will,” Hannibal shook his head. “This isn’t something I ever wanted to expose you to.” 

Will raised a brow and smirked at the older man.

“Yes, at one point,” Hannibal admitted, a smile threatening to break through. “But I really was planning on making this as discrete as possible. Your assistance will not be necessary.”

“You? Discrete?” Will chuckled and grabbed Hannibal by his waistcoat to pull him close, only smiling more as the man frowned down at where his hand creased the fabric. “You have come a long way, Hannibal. Do you miss it?” 

“I have gained far more than I ever gave up,” Hannibal replied, hand on the back of Will’s head, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. 

Will was not having it, kissing him back hard, hands running through the dirty blonde strands, till he gets a good grip and pulls the man back. Hannibal groans. 

“I want this man erased. Not on my dinning room table,” Will said, his grip tightening. “Understand?” 

“I understand,” Hannibal said, his breath caught in his chest as he shivered. 

There was that darkness in Will’s eyes that Hannibal loved almost as much its countering light. Will didn’t relent his hold, only closed the distance between them and kissed him again. 

** 

Hannibal picked the lock, almost disappointed at the lack of challenge that it had offered him. He checked for any security measures Charles Zanner might have employed to keep himself, and his dirty little secret, safe. 

The house was quite and held no obvious secrets. Hannibal had no trouble locating the man’s computer. He had been around Hannibal’s age but obviously lacked the doctor’s technical knowledge. The computer was more than half a decade old and didn’t request a password when it started. 

Hannibal really did not want to look. He did not need proof of what Mr. Zanner was to do what he had planned to do. He had watched the neighbor for the last few weeks and recognized the predator that wore a mask of a sweet middle aged man. He was going to end the man tonight, regardless of what he found on the man’s computer. 

What he needed was peace of mind that the man had not taken his son’s picture and uploaded it to share with those that shared his affliction. Hannibal, at his worst, never understood how people could hurt children. Once he was convinced that there was no trace of his son on the computer, he placed it by the garage door and waited. 

For over an hour Hannibal held his position. In the shadows of the hallway, he heard the garage door open, a car drive in and then the door being lowered into place. Sounds of a person coming out a car fallowed.

Moments later Charles Zanner entered his house. He had just closed the door that led into the garage behind him, when he was grabbed from behind.

Hannibal had moved from the shadows. He was able to trap the man’s neck in the cross of his elbow, cutting off the blood supply to the carotid artery, and brought his arm back till he was holding his left bicep. With his left hand he held the man’s head till he stopped struggling. 

Hannibal let him slide to the floor, handcuffed his hands behind his back and tied his feet together. He was grateful for the inside garage. It saved him the trouble of having to kill him in the house and carry him out in large dumpster bags. All he had to do was place him in the trunk and get in the drivers seat. With his collar turned up and a hat that he would never be caught in, no one would be able to tell who pulled out of Mr. Zanner’s garage. 

**

An hour later, Hannibal was opening the trunk and hauling a very frightened Mr. Zanner out.

“I know who you are!” Charles Zanner gasped out once his eyes focused on Hannibal. He tried to crawl away. 

“And I know what you are,” Hannibal said, taking a measured step for every few inches the man managed to crawl away.

“I don’t -- I don’t know,” he shook his head. 

“I’ve seen your laptop,” Hannibal cut off the protests. 

“I never … I didn’t touch your kid,” the man was shaking and was now doubling his efforts to put as much distance as he could between himself and the man he recognized as the father of the boy he tried to take. 

Hannibal froze. His blood ran could. The man on the ground must have realized that too because he stopped moving and just started begging. 

Hannibal straddled the man’s waist and choked the life out of him. Not once did he break eye contact with the man that would have thought nothing of taking his son and destroying him. He was almost disappointed when he saw the last bit of life leave the man’s eyes. 

Hannibal took some time to gather anything that would help identify the man and left him in a shallow grave that he had dug that morning. After getting rid of the things that he gathered off the body, Hannibal drove the vehicle into a neighborhood known for car theft. He wiped down the car for prints and left it in an area free of cameras.

**

A dozen blocks later a car pulled up next to Hannibal. He got in it and was greeted by a very excited shriek of, “papa!”

Hannibal greeted his lover with a kiss and turned in the passenger seat to look back at his son. 

“Papa, are you getting ice cream with us too?” Hanni asked, face lit with a huge smile. 

“I would much rather steal bites from your daddy’s ice cream,” Hannibal winked at his son before straightening out in his seat.

Hannibal found Will’s hand and squeezed it twice. Will let out a deep sigh and smiled. 

The world still held monsters. 

For instance, there would be a monster tucking Hanni in tonight, reading him bedtime stories and making sure no harm came to him. 

A monster would sleep soundly in his own bed, holding his lover and the world was all the better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your reviews. 
> 
> They make me giggle like a preteen girl at ... whatever preteen girls are into these days.


End file.
